Going Full Gonzo
Going Full Gonzo is the fourth episode of Nightmare Fuel TV. Featured clips * A bald man singing in a strange way. * The nude man in the horse mask looking up porn on his computer. He is later seen doing other absurd acts. * A news report about a man claiming to have been raped by Bigfoot as a child. * A cut out animation featuring a song about anal sex. * A clip from Food Network of a woman saying "penis" live. * The puppet segment from The Wiggles. * A man in a bird costume posing to metal music. * A woman presenting a new drink. She proceeds to dip a cookie into it, but she appears to have a mixed reaction upon tasting it. She does further demonstrations later on. * An episode of Retarded Policeman in which the cop grosses out Charles Trippy and Dave Days. * Martin Ssempa's infamous speech on sexuality laws in Uganda. * A news report about an Elmo doll malfunction upsetting a mother. * Old, comedic clips from Wheel of Fortune ''featuring a black contestant cracking jokes during his turns.'' * A clip of a small dog humping a lioness (ripped from the series Maximum Exposure, as the show's logo can be seen on the bottom left). * From Jeopardy!, a contestant guesses "hoe" for "an immoral pleasure seeker that also means a gardening tool". He doesn't get any points. * A little girl being whisked off to a surreal wonderland with absurd and frightening imagery. * A series of explosive edits of the Kitten Wearing A Hat video. * A clip from Rejected of the cloud character drowning in his anus blood. * A clip from Retarded Running Horse. * A clip from an Australian television show with Jackson 5 impersonators in blackface. * Home video footage of a woman presenting a llama. * Two llamas getting it on. * An unshown scene from the British children's show Rainbow, with obvious dick jokes throughout. * A chubby kid singing the Cuppycake song, only to blow up. * Sped up footage of a teenager dancing. * A cowboy at an outdoor bar buying a gun and drinking beer. They later do some target practice. * A guy saying "There's two women fucking a polar bear". This is from the film Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. * Two polar bears mating. * The music video for the song "The Space In Between" by How To Destroy Angels. * The EverythingIsTerrible edit of a llama video for kids from last episode. * Speaking of, their edit of a woman preaching about sheep is next. * A child with mental disabilities acting gung-ho to the camera. * A man capturing birds by scaring them out of their cage. * A Nightmare TV music video depicting various clowns set to Haddaway's "What Is Love?" * A strange Japanese song about a girl having a menstruation. * A man's view being blocked by a clapperboard. He is later shown picking up strange objects from the ground. * Another clip from Rejected showing a baby falling down the stairs. * A clip from TV Carnage's Let's Work It Out. * A warlock like man begging on the streets. * Some friends pulling an explosive stunt involving a fuse, a bucket, and one of them sitting in it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1